State of Flux
by Handful of Silence
Summary: There were always going to be things from Spocks’ reality that were different in this new universe, but there are always some things that remain the same, no matter what. SpockPrime/Saavik, Spock/Uhura, Sulu/Chekov


_Summary: There were always going to be things from Spocks' reality that were different in this new universe, but there are always some things that remain the same, no matter what. _

_**Author Note: I've never tried Spock Prime a TOS character before, and this was really difficult for me to write, being so used to Reboot Spock. If this is rally bad, please review/PM and tell me, and to any hardcore Trekkers out there- if I have any TOS references that are wrong, again please inform me. Anyway, enjoy, and Merry Christmas to all!**_

_Warnings: Some Slash, Mentions of M-Preg. _

_**Pairings; Spock Prime /Saavik, Spock/Uhura, Chekov/Sulu (because I couldn't resist :-))**_

**State of Flux**

It always amazes Spock how different things have managed to become in this universe just by one small change. The destruction of the Kelvin and the presence of Nero have opened the way for an entirely new series of events, a whole new timeline that even if he could, Spock would never have been able to predict.

He barely manages to hold in a smile when Jim (a manic force of loyalty and recklessness who hasn't altered one bit in the transitions between universes) tells him about _his _Spock dating Uhura. It's not that Spock doesn't think such a pairing could ever work (knowing himself and Uhura, who is a women of such formidable will and stubbornness, that Spock knows she'll keep his counterpart on his toes), it's that he can never imagine how they could have gotten together in his time. Granted, Uhura was always an attractive female of her species, and they had shared a close friendship, like he had with most of the original Bridge officers, that had not waned over the years of separation after their crew had been disbanded across the galaxy. But she had never felt any amorous feelings towards him, or indicated as such, nor he for her, and he remembers back to a time that seems so long ago now, when she attended his _koon-ut_, his marriage to Saavik (which gladly did not descend into the _koon-ut-kal-if-fee_ that had been his almost-marriage to T'Pring), trying not to smile happily in her stereotypical Terran way in a room full of stoic Vulcans. However he can't keep a small- very illogical- chuckle escaping his lips when, years later, after the other Spock and Uhura have wedded, Jim tells him that the two have produced offspring, a daughter they have named Saavik, and he has to reign in his marvel of how the universe had worked out the small snags remaining to tell a confused Jim what he is amused at.

One of the biggest differences he regrets in this time is the loss of George Kirk, and the sorrow and distress that his shadow has brought to James Kirks life. Jim visits often, whenever he has shore-leave or whenever they pass by the New Vulcan colony, with tales of his crew, their daring adventures and a bottle of _t'mirak _rice wine – despite the fact Spock doesn't drink-, but sometimes he pauses during a whirlwind tale of death defying heroic and quietly asks Spock to tell him more about his father. What was he like? What did he think of Starfleet? Was he proud of me? Little questions that mean so much to Jim Kirk and Spock always feels regret when he can't always answer.

Despite the differences- and there are many, - there are also startling near-similarities to his own time, which he is able to observe through the bridge crew of the new Enterprise. One by one, he meets them, some knowing who he is at first and the rest piecing it together later. Spock becomes someone they can talk to sometimes, because in some cases he's seen it all before and knows the outcome of the problems they are facing. He becomes friends with many of them, and quite often he forgets the years that have passed and the barriers of time and space that separate him from their original counterparts, and just enjoys their company, and their unique humanity like he once did when he was younger.

Spock visits a couple of times, sometimes with Uhura and recently with baby Saavik held tightly in his arms. Spock always likes seeing his younger counterpart again, and it always makes for an interesting experience talking with someone who is in effect yourself. It also makes for interesting conversation comparing their two timelines. Spock tells the younger Vulcan about T'Pring, and _plak tow _fight with Kirk ,and Sybok with his search for God, and he always feels a sort of joy (about as close to emotion as he can get as a Vulcan), when the other Spock describes his relationship with his father, Sarek (despite his sadness at this Spock losing his mother), a father-son bond which has been formed in a shorter time then the older Spock managed to with his father. In the younger Spock, he sees the sort of man he could have turned out, and he deduces that their characters are not too dissimilar, a fact that relieves him greatly. This Spock is exactly what he was like when he was younger- very Vulcan, and content to be so, yet often perplexed by the complexities of human emotion; yet there is a spark in his eyes sometimes – a laugh or a flash of affection when he sees Uhura or Saavik- that makes Spock think that there is much hope for the young Vulcan yet.

He meets the other Bridge officers while fulfilling Ambassadorial duties and travelling to Ranman VI to settle a dispute, but even during that short time he gets to know them quite well. Uhura, tenacious and passionate as ever, who when they meet talks to him in traditional Vulcan dialect like she used to do in his time. McCoy, always the southern gentleman, who complains about Spock's counterpart with a grumpy flippancy. Spock talks at length with McCoy and reassures the doctor with the knowledge that in his time Joanna McCoy grows up to be a strong-willed spirit who loves her father and who studies medicine before taking up her father's old duties. That always makes Bones smile gratefully, although he always comments on whether the other Joanna knew what she was letting herself in for.

Montgomery Scott, Spock has already met on that freezing base on Delta Vega, and on their reunion they spend a quiet night in the rec-room, discussing alternate universes, warp theory and Scotty's latest "upgrade" to the systems (which, if had been installed by anyone other then the technologically savvy Scotsman, would have probably blown the ship to smithereens)

Little Pavel Chekov is a little bit different then Spock remembers (with a more sensible hair-cut and a little bit more control over his pronunciation of Federation Standard- although the correct way of saying the letter 'v' still escapes him), but he appears to be the naïve young ensign, whose smiling presence often makes a graveyard shift a little bit more bearable. In this universe, he can't ever imagine the Russian ever wanting to go into security like his other counterpart, but then nothing can always be the same. It still surprises Spock- in as much as a Vulcan can be surprised- and makes him glad when he finds out from Jim that Chekov is in a relationship with Hikaru Sulu- who is ever a man of honour, with a love of adventure books, xenobotany, and – so it seems-, grinning Russian navigators. Such a paring had never come to fruition in his time, the two helm officers never marrying but always remaining close friends. Whether they had paired up since Spock went through the black hole, he would never know. There had been Sulu's mysterious encounter with Ling Sui in his universe, resulting in the birth of Demora, but it seemed that reality had found a way around that as well with the help of an alien fertility drug banned in four star systems, and Demora Sulu is exactly as he remembers her to be, with the exception of blue eyes inherited from Chekov, whereas before they had been Sulu's brown.

Despite all these changes Spock is faced with living in an alternate reality, big and small, he doesn't really mind. This is his home now, even if he has little choice about the matter, and he can create a life here as well. Out of all the universes he could have found himself in (and the mirror universe he once witnessed as First Officer aboard the Enterprise springs easily to mind), the universe he'd found himself wasn't too bad. He'd just have to see how things worked out.

_OK, I'm not too sure about the ending, but it's posted now. Thoughts? Reviews and comments are always appreciated. _


End file.
